Some Comfort Here
by Sparrow Shadow
Summary: When Raven's little sister comes to live with the Titans, Raven is detirmened not to love the kid. Rowan, along with a sassy attitude and a whirlwind of energy and humor, brings with her a dark secret. First book in series. Secret to be reveled later.
1. The Phone Call

Some Comfort Here By Sparrow Shadow

Chapter one: The Phone Call

"Who was that?" Robin asked as Raven hung up the kitchen phone.

"No one," she replied coldly. Robin didn't believe her. Raven glided into the living room where Beast Boy and Cyborg were deeply involved in "Death Zombies III" on the Game Station. Cyborg was beating Beast Boy badly. Raven smiled at their childish abandon, trying not to think about the phone call. I found her, she thought, she's safe, but for how long? Raven sighed and through herself on the couch and attempted to finish her book, but between the "Boo-yah"'s from Cyborg, Beast Boy's fussing, and the nagging in the back of her mind she was only taking in every other word.

"Raven, are you alright?" Starfire asked, sliding next to her on the couch. Raven nodded, disappearing once more behind her book. Raven sighed as Robin pushed her book down so he could see her face. She made a feeble attempt to change the subject.

"You know, for super heroes, we sure do have a lot of free time." The squeals from "Death Zombies" (and from Beast Boy) continued. Terra sauntered in the room and sat on the couch next to Starfire with a giggle. Beast Boy had thrown his controller across the room. Just say it, Raven coached herself, They're going to find out eventually. Oh Great, I'm arguing with myself now.

"I got a call from a women who lives just outside the city." Beast Boy, who had wrestled Cyborg's controller from him and was beating him with it, froze. Terra had hit him with the TV remote.

More giggling.

"So?" Starfire asked.

"She's a social worker. Apparently there is a little girl in foster care that they think will fit in perfectly here." Raven scanned their faces for a reaction.

"Cool! Who is she?" Terra asked and Raven closed her eyes to control her temper.

"Her name is Rowan. The women says…" she braced herself, "…she's my sister."

Five jaws dropped.

It was Robin who recovered first.

"Sister? You never said you had a little sister"

"Half sister. We have different mothers. I didn't even know she existed." he nodded. "Her mother died about a year ago, and they have been trying to find someone to care for her. Her powers make her…difficult…to place. She's been bounced around a lot." They all understood. It was Terra who spoke next.

"When is she coming to live here?"

Raven sighed.

"I'm going to pick her up tomorrow." Robin smiled, putting a hand on Raven's shoulder.

"I can't wait to meet her." 


	2. Family Resemblance

Chapter Two: Family Resemblance 

"She's so cute!" Starfire exclaimed when Raven entered the tower the next evening causing the small child behind her to burry her head in Raven's robes. Raven shot her a glare.

"This is Rowan." She said coolly and Starfire stooped down to the child's eyelevel.

"Oh, hello little bumgorf!" she giggled and the child gave her a tentative smile. "Do you want some ice cream?"

"This is Starfire." Robin said stooping to her eyelevel as well.

"What's a bumgorf?" she child asked shyly.

"Were not even sure Star knows." Beast Boy said. The girl detached herself from Raven's waist and Robin was finally able to get a good look at her.

Her resemblance to Raven was uncanny. She looked just like her sister except for a few obvious differences. Where Raven kept her black hair short, Rowan's was long and curly. She had it pulled back from her face with dark violet combs. Rowan's eyes were golden, holding all the childhood innocence and trust Raven's dark violet ones lacked. She was skinny and impish looking and her bottom lip poked out slightly giving her a permanent pout. She had a pretty smile that made her eyes glow with an iridescent gold light, and a sweet face, Robin noticed. She was wearing, as opposed to Ravens choice of dark blue robes, a violet tank top and blue jeans.

Another voice interrupted his observations. Is she a fighter? he asked himself, a child that small will get trampled around some of the bad guys we have faced. He had a sudden image of Slade smacking her with a giant fly swatter, but the image didn't amuse him at all. On the contrary, he wondered if she knew what she was getting into.

Her pocket suddenly wriggled and she laughed, pulling a small animal out of her pocket.

"I forgot to introduce you to my little friend." she cuddled the small critter in her arms like a baby.

"What a cute little kitty." Beast boy said. The animal purred in Rowan's ear and she giggled.

"This is Tigress," Rowan said kissing the critter on the nose. The kitten was white with black and orange spots on her back and legs and black stripes on her face. Rowan dug another kitten out of her other pocket, this one black with a white blaze on her forehead. "and this is Jessie. They're twins." Terra smiled and also stooped to the child's eyelevel.

"Hey there cutie, my name is Terra. Are you hungry? We were just talking about going for pizza." she smiled shyly and nodded. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Can you go be her sister for a minute. I'm going to my room," Raven snapped and Terra glared at her, but said nothing. The alarm sounded and Rowan jumped, startled. Terra patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"It will have to wait. We've got a situation down town"  
"It's Plasmus." Cyborg observed, looking at the computer screen. "The perfect baddie for our newest little Titan to cut her teeth on." Rowan blushed and Raven opened her mouth to say something, but Robin cut her off.

"I don't think that's a good idea, kiddo," he said, and Rowan crossed her arms with a huff.

"I can take care of myself Robin, don't worry." She narrowed her gold eyes fiercely and reminded Robin forcibly of Raven. He looked to her and she shrugged.

"But Rowan…"

"I'm not as weak as I look." She said seriously. Robin's eyes drifted from Beast Boy, to Terra, to Starfire, to Cyborg, and finely to Raven once more. None of them objected.

"Fine, but you be careful. Just observe how we work for a while, and then-"

"Great!" she cheered and Terra and Starfire laughed.

"Watch her!" Robin mouthed to the older members of the team, and they nodded. "Ok. Let's go."


	3. Rowan vs Plasmus

Chapter Three: Rowan vs. Plasmus

If Rowan was overwhelmed by the sight of Plasmus, she didn't show it. She took him in with a serious and aggressive glare that reminded Terra of Raven. The little child looked reassuringly at Robin and he ruffled her hair.

"You sure you can handle this one, Squirt?"

"The question is, bird boy…" She said with a grin, levitating a few feet off the ground, "Can you handle me?" The team scattered. Terra jerked a chunk of rock out of the ground and leaped on it so she could stay close to Rowan, like Robin had said, but Rowan had other plans. She spent the better part of twenty minutes trying to out fly her and Starfire, who was trying to follow her as well. Terra gave up following and decided to pay more attention to the battle. She looked at Raven and felt a stab of annoyance that she wasn't even worried about her sister.

"Azerath, Metrione, Zinthoes!" Raven cried. She picked up a truck and slammed it into Plasmus's eye. He yelled in rage and swatted her away, but she dodged.

"Azerath, Metrione, Zinthoes!" Rowan cried, imitating her sister, and she burst the water pipe underneath him, causing him to get soaked. Rowan giggled.

"Good move kid!" Beast Boy said as he turned into a T-Rex and bit a hole into Plasmus's side. Plasmus yelled in rage as Beast Boy flew out of his reach as a crow. Rowan giggled. Cyborg blasted him with his cannon, and goo went everywhere, soaking the entire team including Rowan. She wrung her hair out, and, after fishing a rubber band out of her pocket, she swept it up in a pony tail.

"Are you all right Rowan?" Terra asked her.

"I'm fine mother!" Rowan snapped, and Robin laughed.

"Maybe you should sit the rest of this out squirt." he said. Rowan responded by creating a force field to protect them from flying goo produced by Raven's attack.

"You two should really pay attention to what's going on around you." Starfire and Terra giggled.

"Watch it half-pint!" Raven snapped, brandishing a finger at her, "Don't get cocky." Rowan crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

More goo hit them and she shook it out of her face. Beast Boy was lifted up on a rock by Terra so he didn't get hit by Plasmus' next strike. Starfire came around the back, pummeling him with her starbolts while Rowan and Raven, working with perfect synchronization, struck him from both sides with their dark energy. Goo flew everywhere and Plasmus' human form lay crumpled in the ditch unconscious. Rowan sighed and collapsed to the ground next to Terra.

"Whew!" she panted, "That was fun. Let's do it again next weekend." She giggled and Terra saw Raven smile only briefly. She almost missed it. Starfire clapped her hands and hugged Rowan roughly.

"Good job little bumgorf! We are so proud of you."

"Hey…Star…Bumgorf can't breath!" She gasped, and Starfire released her. "Whoa! There is a such thing as too much love."

"That was good Rowan." Robin said ruffling her hair. "I can't wait to get you out on the obstacle course and see what you can really do. 


	4. Combat Practice

Chapter Four: Combat Practice

"Ok Bite-Size," Cyborg instructed Rowan bright and early the next morning, "if at any time this gets to be too much for you, just tell me and I'll stop the simulation." He said gently.

"Go easy on her Cyborg." Raven said softly, causing Rowan to cross her arms and huff. Ah, a sign of sisterly affection from Raven: Queen of the Ice People, Cyborg mused.

"Crank it up as high as you can!" Rowan snapped, determined, "Give it all you've got!" Cyborg shrugged and Terra began to chew on her finger nail. "I'm serious Cyborg, if I think you're holdin' back, I'll blast ya'" She giggled to show she was kidding, but Cyborg had seen Raven mad and didn't feel like finding out if Rowan was as bitchy. Cyborg began tweaking various knobs and dials and Rowan stood at the starting line.

"How old are you anyway?" Beast Boy asked.

"Eight and a half, why?" he shrugged.

"Just curious."

"Ok, kid, ya' ready?" Cyborg asked and Rowan nodded. "Set…GO!"

"LEVEL ONE!" the computer said in a monotonous voice.

Rowan took off like a shot weaving through the weave poles, without even touching them, so fast she was almost a blur. The lasers engaged themselves, and before they could even fire at her, she used her power to disable them. She leaped up on to the platform to the second level of obstacles.

"LEVEL TWO!"

Steal buzz saws shot out of the walls and she dodged around them. One of them sliced across her shoulder.

"Turn it off now!" Robin ordered as Terra and Starfire were about to leap the wall to run to the little ones aid.

"She's a big girl, Robin," Raven said coolly, "she can handle it herself."

"Don't you dare turn that thing off!" Rowan yelled, covering her bleeding shoulder with her hand. "I'm fine!" She glared fiercely as the buzz saw turned around to strike her down again. One blast of Rowan's dark powers and it blasted into a zillion pieces. "HA!" Six boomerang blades came out at her then and she dodged them perfectly, then blasted all of them at once.

"Azerath, Metrione, Zinthoes!" she cried and the light pole was pulled up out of the ground to knock away the bombs that flew at her next. She shielded her eyes as they exploded.

"LEVEL THREE!"

The ground opened up below her and Rowan was thrown into total darkness. Rowan heart began to pound as she heard a noise from the far wall of the pit. The Titans, who were watching on the monitor, began to worry. "I don't think she can handle this, Robin," Raven said, her voice making no effort to disguise her worry.

Rowan was cracked in the head as a giant robot came out of the darkness. She hit the wall with a yelp. "I'm alright!" she yelled. She closed her eyes and focused her energy, sending a deathblow to the robot, who disintegrated. Raven let out the breath she hadn't even been aware she was holding. Rowan levitated out of the dark hole.

"COURSE COMPLETED!" The computer droned.

Cheers went up from the entire team.

"COURSE TIME: 1:56"

"She beat out all of us and tied with Terra!" Beast boy said incredulously. Rowan was beaming as Terra examined her wounded shoulder and the bleeding scrape on her forehead.

"She's smaller, so she can get in and out of obstacles easier." Cyborg said immediately trying to make excuses for himself, just like he had when Terra beat him. Robin nodded in agreement.

"That will come in handy someday." Robin said. Raven put a hand on Rowan's shoulder.

"Good job, sister!" she said coolly making Rowan's simile wider.

"We have something for you," Robin said and handed Rowan her very own communicator "Welcome to the team." 


	5. Tigress’ Sister

Chapter Five: Tigress' Sister

"You want me to French braid it?" Starfire asked and Rowan nodded. Starfire ran the comb once more through Rowan's long black hair before she began sweeping it up and twisting it around until she had it in a perfect French braid. "There! That will keep it out of your face as we battle little Bumgorf." she cooed and Rowan rolled her eyes were Starfire couldn't see.

"I really want to know, what is a bumgorf?" Rowan asked. Starfire giggled. "I want to know if she's calling me something dirty or something affectionate."

"You earthlings would called her a baby." Starfire replied with a sniff. Rowan giggled.

"Have you seen my kitties anywhere?" she asked. Terra scanned the room and saw Tigress, the calico, come running around the couch at the sound of Rowan's voice. Jessie was close behind her. Jessie, who was clearly bigger, plowed over her sister. "Jessie you meanie!" Rowan said lifting the mischievous feline off the ground by the loose skin on her neck. Tigress clambered into Rowan's lap after her. Raven couldn't help but smile as Rowan cooed at her babies and they made their little love noises in Rowans ear. Jessie leaped off of Rowan's shoulder and landed on her sister causing her to squeak. Jessie dug her teeth into Tigress' ear and they tumbled out of Rowan's lap and onto the floor.

"You big bully!" Terra said and reached to liberate Tigress from her sister's grasp. Jessie's demeanor changed as she hissed and raked her claws across Terra's hand. Terra said a word Raven informed Rowan she was never to repeat. Terra blushed and ran to the kitchen to clean the wound. Jessie hissed at all of them and licked her sister's nose.

"Amazing!" Beast Boy said, "One minute, she's tearing her sister to pieces and the next, she's protecting her." Rowan was still scolding Jessie. Terra came back with a Batman band-aid on her hand and tentatively stroked Jessie's head. The danger to her sister passed, the black kitten purred luxuriously. 


	6. The Thunderstorm

A/N: The song is by Sarah McLachlan and It's called Angel. The second verse reminds me most of Raven and Rowan.

Chapter Six: The Thunderstorm

Beast Boy wasn't sure if it was the rumble of the thunder that woke him up or the rumble of his stomach. All he knew was that he was slinking into the kitchen about midnight for a snack while the rain pelted the windows outside, and the thunder rumbled and lightning flashed illuminating the living room. A shadowed figure lay silently on the couch. Beast Boy's heart began to pound in his chest and his mouth went dry with panic.

"You shouldn't be eating so late," said a familiar voice that made him relax as Rowan sat up, sending the kittens to the floor with an irritated meow. "you'll get indigestion." Tigress and Jessie coiled around his ankles and the small girl resumed staring sadly out the window at the lightning. She was looking too serious. His snack forgotten, Beast Boy slid on the couch next to her.

"Are you afraid of storms?" Beast Boy asked.

"No." she said coolly. Too cool, he thought. He had expected a witty cut down like she always had when they tried to treat her like a child. It's absence unnerved him.

"Are you hungry. We've got everything you could possibly imagine to eat here. We've got pizza rolls, bread sticks, ice cream, steak, ham, fish, pizza, cheesecake, salami, pepperoni, chicken salad, potato salad, tossed salad, turkey salad, diet coke, cheery coke, vanilla coke, lime coke, tofu burger, tofu canzone, tofu cheese, tofu bacon, and some green stuff that looks like trees. Robin swears it's some kind of vegetable." Rowan didn't giggle and that worried him more.  
"Ummm…do you have milk?"

"Uhh…err...I'm not sure. I'll check." He bustled off to the kitchen.

"We're out of milk. How about a popsicle?" No answer. "Hey kid?" Beast Boy went back into the living room to find Rowan in a state of silent reverie. She was humming, Beast Boy realized. He smiled and sat back down on the couch with her.

"I love thunderstorms," she said with a monotonous voice that Beast Boy usually associated with Raven, but from Rowan it seemed less serious and more sad."

"Why? They give me the creeps."

"My mother died on a Monday. Tuesday it rained." Tigress climbed into the child's lap in an attempt to comfort her. Rowan stroked the solitary kitten. Beast Boy scanned the floor for Jessie who was usually close behind her little sister. "I remember thinking that things would never be the same again, and yet there was the rain. I thought 'How dare life go on when I now have no one?' I never had a father and my mother was all I had." Jessie bounded out from under the couch and into Beast Boy's lap. "And then I found out I had a sister. I thought things were finely looking better. It rained the day after I found out about Raven. Rain has always been a sign of normality to me. It hasn't rained since I left my first foster home five months ago, at least not where I have been. Maybe this is a sign. Do you think Raven really wants me here?"

"It doesn't seem like it dose it?" Beast Boy put his arm around Rowan's shoulders and pulled her into a big-brotherly hug. "Raven's not good at showing when she cares about someone. She still pretends to hate me, but between you and me, I think she digs me." Finely a giggle. He relaxed. The thunder rumbled outside. Lightning flashed and Jessie scrambled into Rowan's lap to comfort the crying Tigress. "Don't worry about Raven. She'll come around in her own time. Meanwhile, the whole team, especially the girls, are ready to adopt you, so you're defiantly loved. Raven loves you, she just…has a funny way of showing it." She sighed.

"I guess you're right." The kittens were now curled up in her lap, fast asleep. "The rain tells me it will be ok. It only rains when things are almost back to normal."

She Began to sing again and Beast Boy was amazed at how practiced her voice was. He soon found himself lost in the melody.

"Spend all your time waiting

for that second chance

for a break that would make it okay

there's always one reason

to feel not good enough

and it's hard at the end of the day

I need some distraction

oh beautiful release

memory seeps from my veins

Let me be empty

and weightless and maybe

I'll find some peace tonight

in the arms of an angel

fly away from here from this dark cold hotel room

and the endlessness that you fear

you are pulled from the wreckage

of your silent reverie

you're in the arms of the angel

may you find some comfort here

So tired of the straight line

And everywhere you turn

There's vultures and thieves at your back

And the storm keeps on twisting

You keep on building the lie

That you make up for all that you lack

It don't make no difference

Escaping one last time

It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh

This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

In the arms of an angel

Fly away from here

From this dark cold hotel room

And the endlessness that you fear

You are pulled from the wreckage Of your silent reverie

You're in the arms of the angel

May you find some comfort here" 


	7. When No One is Watching

Chapter Seven: When No One is Watching

Robin wasn't sleeping that night. He had too much on his mind, among them Dr. Gray escape from prison and sweet little Rowan. He had permitted her to join the team, yes, but he still didn't feel comfortable with it. She was small and likely to get trampled. Also, just because she could navigate the obstacle course didn't mean she could fully control her powers. He hated to think of her controlling them like her sister did, by not allowing herself any emotion at all. She was too cute and sweet, a bundle of energy that would never cease to entertain the team, but he couldn't help thinking that her tendency to be over emotional was dangerous. He sighed. He couldn't help feeling sorry for the little girl. She had no one but Raven, who didn't ever show any kind of feeling for the sweet little child.

As if prompted by his thoughts, Robin heard quiet foot steps past his door. He opened the door and saw a dark blue cape standing in front of the living room door.

"Raven?" he asked and she jumped.

"What?" Her voice was clipped and impatient as if she had just been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to do. Robin looked through the door and saw, as soon as the lightning illuminated the room, Rowan sleeping on the couch with her head in Beast Boy's lap, the kittens sleeping in the crook of her arm. Robin entered the room quietly with Raven close behind him.

"Beast Boy?"

"She fell asleep." he said as he eased Rowan out of his lap and laid her gently on the couch. Robin smiled. "She's so cute. I want one."

"A kid?" Raven asked rudely. "Oh yeah, they sell those at every Wal-Mart in town."

"No Goth-Girl," he snapped, sticking his tongue out at her, "A little sister." Robin smiled, everyone of his paternal instincts taking over at the sight of sweet, but tough, little Rowan sleeping soundly, her soft curls falling haphazardly over her face, and her thumb resting limply in her mouth. 

"We'll put her to bed Beast Boy." Robin said as Beast Boy gave a cat-like yawn.

"Ok. 'Night." Robin nodded and brushed Rowans hair out of her face. Raven smiled slightly, but hastily stopped when she noticed Robin watching.

"What?" she snapped again.

"Nothing," he said hastily. He could sense Raven wasn't in a good mood. Of course, he mused, when was she ever in a good mood? "What do you say we put the little monkey to bed?"

"Nah. He's old enough to…oh, you mean Rowan." She said dryly with a look up the stairs were Beast Boy had disappeared. Robin laughed and scooped Rowan off the couch and held her with her head against his chest, like a baby. Raven followed with the kittens. Robin lead the way to Rowan's room, which was close to Raven's. She opened the door for him and he laid the sleeping child on the bed while Raven pulled the covers up over her. Her arm wrapped around the kittens and her thumb found it's way back into her mouth. Raven smiled, not caring that Robin was watching. They quietly left the room.

"You're very good with children." she said softly, "Have you babysat a lot?"

"Nah." he said and they lapsed into silence once more.

"It's not that I don't like her," Raven snapped as soon as they were out of Rowan's room.

"I know, I know" Robin said gently. Raven leaned against the wall.

"I'm worried about her." she said suddenly.

"Why? She's doing fine." he asked, but he knew she was probably thinking the same thing he was.

"I'm afraid she'll get hurt around us. I mean, honestly Robin don't tell me you haven't worried about the same thing." He nodded.

"I know what you mean. She looks so fragile."

"But she isn't fragile." Raven said, "I have never met a tougher kid then Rowan." Raven smiled and then quickly hid her face with her hair, but it was to short to hide her completely.

"She sure showed Plasmus a thing or two about underestimating a Titan." Raven laughed involuntarily. "I know you love her Raven, so don't you question it. I know you have been. You can be very maternal when you think no one's looking, very sisterly." She smiled for Robin to see now. "It's like those kittens." he said and she glared at him. "Jessie's always bullying and pushing Tigress around, but, as Terra found out the hard way, Jessie will always protect her little sister. That's just how it works." He put a gentle hand on her shoulder as the thunder rumbled loudly enough to shake the tower.

"I do love her." Raven said.

"I know, but don't tell me. Tell her." 


	8. When Push Comes to Shove

Chapter Eight: When Push Comes to Shove

Rowan woke up the next morning in her bed, though she didn't remember how she got there. She shrugged it off and slipped on her gold tank top and denim shorts. The kittens followed her out of her room into the kitchen where Cyborg was making waffles.

"Hey Munchkin. Ya' hungry?" she nodded with a giggle. Jessie leaped up into the chair beside her and Tigress followed less gracefully. Raven glided in next and Cyborg set a plate of waffles on the table for Raven and for Rowan. Starfire giggled as Jessie tried to steal a piece of her waffle, and she got a nose full of syrup. Terra fished some cream out of the refrigerator and filled a bowl for the kittens. Robin and Raven made eye contact for a brief moment and Rowan watched curiously. 

"I feel like I'm missing something." she said.

"It's ok Rowan. I feel like I'm missing something a lot of the time." Beast Boy said.

"That's because...No. It's to easy." Raven snapped coldly.

"Hey!" he whined and Rowan and Terra giggled.

"So how about working off breakfast with a round of X-Tream Stank Ball?" Cyborg said pulling the ball out from under the counter.

"All right!" cried each team member except Raven.

"I'm going to my room to read a book," she said coldly. Rowan's gaze drifted from Cyborg to Raven. Her decision made, she jumped up to follow her sister.

"I think I'll go read a book too. I hear to much fresh air can be bad for you."

"Go play Rowan," Raven snapped as she headed back to her room.

"But I want to come with you. You don't want to be alone do you?"

"Yes I do!" Raven said without turning around. "Go play with the group, Little Sister," she said with a slight hint of affection. "I will see you later."

"But I want to go with you!" Rowan insisted, taking a hold of Raven's cloak. Robin could immediately tell she had irritated Raven too far.

"GO AWAY!" Raven yelled and gave Rowan a shove, sending her tumbling to the ground. She sat there for a second, tears forming in her eyes. She swiped them from her eyes with anger at allowing herself to cry in front of people. "Hey Rowan," Raven whispered, reaching a hand out to her, "I'm sorry." Rowan smacked her hand away and bolted to her room, slamming the door.

"Come on Rowan, I said I was sorry!" Raven yelled through Rowan's bedroom door for, what seemed like, the five-thousandth time.

"She still ignoring you?" Robin said as he walked by. Raven nodded and sank to the ground.

"I didn't mean to yell at her. I thought she would rather be running around outside like an idiot with you guys. Thought she could run off some energy." Raven whispered. Robin put a hand on her shoulder.

"I understand. I've said things I've regretted too." He rapped his knuckles on the door. "Come on Rowan, it's me." 

No answer.

"Ok then." He opened the door. Raven gasped as she scanned the room. Rowan was no where to be seen. There was a note on the dresser.

Dear Titans I want out to run off some energy. I'll be back in an hour.  
-Rowan Raven sighed.

"So she's just gone to run off some energy. She's fine." Robin said.

"Are you kidding! She has no idea where she is going. She'll get lost."

"It's not that hard to find your way back here-"

"What if she gets hurt?"

"She's got super powers for heaven's sake, Raven. Plus she's got her communicator. She'll be fine." He put a hand on her shoulder, "Relax. You'll give yourself a headache." 


	9. At McDonalds

Chapter Nine: At McDonalds

Rowan wandered for what seemed like hours before she found the McDonalds. Something about seeing those golden arches melted her anxiety away as she ran inside and ordered a large French fry and an Oreo McFlurry. She sat outside and ate her ice cream and watched the children playing on the play ground. A tall blond girl helped her sister up onto the steps. They went down the slide together. A boy about Rowan's age asked her to come play with him, but she said no thank-you. The sisters were holding hands and giggling as they shared an ice cream cone.

Rowan huffed.

"What's the matter young lady? Are you here all by yourself?" A strange man came up behind Rowan. Rowan took a second to take in his appearance. He was tall and older looking with iron gray hair and goatee, and gray eyes plastered with fake sincerity. He looked familiar. But Rowan couldn't place him. "What happened? Did your parents yell at you?"

"I don't have any parents," Rowan said, standing up.

"A fight with a sibling, perhaps?"

"My sister and I had an argument." she said hesitant to confide in a stranger.

"Ah, I see," He said putting a hand on her shoulder. "My name is Rodger Gray. I am a friend of the Titans. I can take you home if you are lost."

"You are!" she said excitedly with a giggle. Then something hit her mind. Something about that sentence didn't sit right with her. She couldn't place a finger but something…

"Come on young lady, my car is over here." she followed him to an expensive looking car in the parking lot. "So which one is your older sister?" Rowan stopped dead.

"What did you say?"

"The Titans, which of them was your sister?" Then it clicked. Rowan had never mentioned she was a Titan to this man. She had also never mentioned she was lost either.

Rodger Gray?

Rodger Gray?

Dr. Gray!

It suddenly dawned on Rowan where she had seen this man before.

-Flashback-

Last night she and the rest of the Titans had been sitting on the couch surfing the cable, when a special report had come on the TV.

"Beast Boy, turn it up!" Robin had said.

"…broke into the chemical factory just this morning. Police are still looking into the identity of this man…" a picture flashed onto the screen. The man had been older looking with an iron gray beard and goatee, "…and ask that if you have any information as to the identity of this man, please notify the police immediately."

"Dr. Gray!" Robin had growled coldly.

"He's escaped," Terra observed causally but with fear in her voice.

"What'd he do?" Rowan asked curiously

"He's basically the 'mad scientist' type" Raven said, her fist clenching on the arm of the chair she was curled up in, "Really mad." Beast Boy nodded in agreement.

"He doesn't look so scary to me."

"He likes to do experiments on…humans." Terra said. "He's been trying to get a hold of one of us to try to find out how to control our powers so we can only use them to help him. He almost succeed." Terra shuddered.

-End Flashback-

Rowan shook the memory out of her mind and stomped down hard on his foot. He said another word Raven would have told her to add to the list of words never to repeat, along with the one Terra had used the other day. Rowan turned and ran straight into a woman who locked her strong arms around Rowan's tiny little body. She attempted to scream, but found a hand over her mouth. She bit down hard and was dropped, landing on the rough concrete pavement.

"Are we grabbing a Titan or a viper?" the woman asked, nursing her bleeding hand. She was tall with fire-red hair that tumbled down her back. Rowan thought it best if she remained on the ground until they were fully distracted.

"Now now, Kestrel my dear, a little spirit is to be expected from a Titan this size." she sniffed and glared at the small child laying crumpled on the pavement.

Wham!

Rowan used her power to crack open the fire hydrant and soak the two criminals. Before she had a chance to run away, Dr. Gray grabbed her up by her shirt. He picked up a heavy stick and cracked Rowan viciously across the head.

Rowan was plunged into darkness

A/N: Don't you love how all of this happenes at a McDonalds in broad daylight and no one notices a thing? 


	10. Awol Titan

Chapter Ten: Awol Titan

Raven had tried all mannerisms of distracting herself before she couldn't deny the fact that something was desperately wrong. Rowan had taken off four hours ago, promising she would be back in an hour. She tried not to appear to worried about as she made this observation casually to Robin. He didn't try to conceal his worry.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"The little bumgorf still is not back yet?" Starfire asked fearfully. Raven shook her head.

"No, but I'm sure she is fine. She probably lost track of time or something." I hope, Raven added mentally. Robin shook his head and bolted to the computer and began typing furiously.

"Just as I thought. The news sites say that Dr. Gray was seen near a McDonalds earlier today. Raven, would your sister go to a McDonalds?"

"She loves French fries," Raven said with a shrug, "She might have gotten hungry and…" Starfire gasped.

"If that fiend has our little friend, he will surly hurt her!" Starfire said, voicing exactly what Raven was thinking. "We must go to her aid!"

"I agree!" Terra said, looking as worried as Raven felt.

"It could be a trap." Cyborg said.

"I don't care!" Raven snapped, surprised at her own assertiveness, "She's my sister. If it's a trap, we'll get out of it. Rowan doesn't have as much practice with her powers as we do with ours."

"She's intelligent and resourceful though." Beast Boy said. "She'll be fine." Starfire stomped her foot on the floor.

"We must find her before he hurts her!"

"I agree. It goes without saying that we will find her. Rowan is our friend." He put a hand on Raven's shoulder. "It's all right Raven. We will find her."

Dr. Grey's assistant, Kestrel, held the small unconscious child in her arms as she trekked into the secret hideout. "Is she still unconscious?" Dr. Grey asked. Kestrel nodded. "Good! That little brat's feisty." Kestrel nodded again as she placed the little viper on the table and coiled ropes tightly around her wrists, waist, and ankles, rendering the child immobile.

"How long are we going to leave her here before we drain her powers?"

"Until the other titans get here and we can drain them as well." Kestrel rolled her eyes.

"Sir, it would be easier just to do this one. She's smaller and not as in control of her powers as the older ones. She will put up the least resistance."

"Why steal one eight year old's powers when we can steal hers and all of her friends, my dear?" He replied. The fool! She wanted to tell him off right then, but she knew that, for her own plan to work, she need him. She needed his technology. But, more then that, she needed the little child alive-for now. She would have to bare with him for a little while longer. Until he showed her how to work the damn machine.

Then the little viper's powers would be hers.

Even though she had her own powers, she knew that the youngest daughter of Trigon was much more powerful then she could ever hope to be. She didn't even think that she knew just how powerful she was, and Dr. Grey, the fool, didn't even have an inkling at how strong the little viper was. He thought that she was only a little girl.

Soon, Kestrel told herself, it's only a matter of time. 


	11. Golden Tears

Chapter Eleven: Golden Tears

Memories came slowly when Rowan first started to awaken. She remembered an Oreo McFlurry and French fries. She remembered being alone. Then she remembered Dr. Gray and that he hit her on the head with a stick. She blinked her eyes and forced herself to meditate to keep her calm, but she had never acquired a talent for it as Raven had.

"Azerath, Metrione…" my friends don't know where I am, "…Azerath, met…" I said I'd be back in an hour. They'll be worried now, "…Azerath…aw forget it!" she snapped. ADHD and meditation didn't mix well together. Next she tried her powers, but to no avail. Her hands were bound in such away that telekinesis was impossible. She was aware of another sensation. She was laying down, and she was bound so tightly she couldn't move. She breathed in and prepared to scream for help, but she had been gagged so tightly that it hurt her to breath, and the corners of her mouth were bleeding. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes and cursed herself for being so weak. Raven would tell you to be calm, she said, forcing herself to focus, of course, Raven wouldn't have been stupid enough to get caught in the first place. She began to sing to herself as her golden eyes cried golden tears only she would hear.

Raven and Starfire were searching the south side of the city were the McDonalds had been. Raven was very quiet and Starfire tried to find something to say to comfort her, but words failed her, which wasn't a very common occurrence. She fidgeted slightly with nervousness.

"Are you all right Star?" Raven finely asked her.

"I am worried about our little friend, Raven," she said with emotion. Then Raven completely surprised her. She through her arms around her neck and hugged her gently.

"Me too Starfire." Raven forced herself not to cry as she awkwardly let go of Starfire, ashamed at her little outburst. "I can't believe I was so mean to her. She just wanted my attention and I…I am the only family she has left." Raven slid down the wall and Starfire put her arms around Raven's shoulders, taking advantage of Raven's temporary vulnerability to be friendly without getting blasted into a zillion pieces.

"Easy there friend, it is all right. We will find her." Raven forced herself to control her emotions, but as she stood, a familiar wave of dizziness gripped her and she leaned on Starfire for support. After the dizzy spell, she felt an unexplained wave of terror.

"She's scared!" she said without meaning to. Raven closed her eyes and began to meditate. A picture began to form slowly in her mind. Rowan was tied to a table with a gag in her mouth. She was trying not to cry, but she was close to it. Her little body trembled with cold and fear. She was under ground, Raven realized. She reached back further into Rowan's mind to find out if she knew where she was, but no. The child had been unconscious when she was taken under ground…

Wait! There it was. Deep in her subconscious, Rowan knew exactly where she was. She had opened her eyes briefly and saw a sign. That sign, which had been forgotten by Rowan's conscious memory, was visible to Raven.

"I know where she is!" Raven said, grabbing Starfire's arm. "We have to hurry. She thinks she's alone, but she isn't."

"How did you know this?" Raven hesitated. "Come on friend, you can tell me."

"Ok. I told you guys that I didn't know I had a sister, but I knew. My mother gave her up when she was born, yes we have the same mothers too."

"Why did your mother give her up?"

"I don't know," Raven lied. "I saw her when she was about three years old, about the time I came to live on earth. I recognized her the moment I saw her. Ever since then, I have… I have been able to sense her emotions. I can even get inside her mind when this happen. I can see what she sees. It's weird I know, but it comes in handy. She doesn't know, so please don't tell her." Starfire nodded. "Come on. We need to find her." 


	12. The Rescue

Chapter Twelve: The Rescue

The Titans swarmed down the steps into the abandoned subway station, barely looking at the sign that hung at the entrance. "CAUTION: DO NOT ENTER!" The same sign that Rowan had seen when she had opened her eyes for that split second. Robin scanned the tunnel with his external eyes, but Raven was already searching with her mind's eye. Her mind's eye that was connected so closely to Rowan.

"She's this way, and so is Dr. Gray." Raven said certainly gliding down the darkest tunnel. Terra shivered with cold.

"It's very dank down here. Poor Rowan will have probably catch cold." Beast Boy nodded, and shifted into a dog in order to track them. Raven was way ahead of him.

"This way." They had no choice but follow her down three tunnels, a flight of stairs, and one dark corridor, Raven was still sure she knew where they were going. "She is close. I can feel it."

"Closer then you think, Young Lady." Dr. Gray stood ten feet away from them guarding a door, through which Raven knew Rowan was being held.

"TITANS GO!" Robin shouted. The titans all scattered and prepared to fight, while Raven made a beeline for the door, which led her into a dark corridor. She squinted with both her external eyes and her internal eye for her sister.

"Wafen?" she heard from across the room. She glided over to her sister's side, and had to fight not to hug her. Using her powers, she snapped the ropes that bound her sister. "Wafen hwook hout!" she said thickly through the gag, which Raven removed. "RAVEN LOOK OUT!" Too late, Raven sensed a presence behind her and she was hit hard in the head. She fought to remain conscious as blood trickled from the wound on her head. Dr. Gray's assistant, Kestrel, stood behind her with her hands wrapped around a crowbar. A malicious smile played across her face.

"Come to rescue your baby sister, have you. To bad you didn't care this much for her when you shoved her down this morning."

"Why does Dr. Grey want her?" Raven snapped, stalling for time so Rowan could get away.

"Dr. Grey? Phft! That fool. He wanted Rowan so we could bait all of you here and drain your powers. The fool. We had more power from that one little girl then from all of you combined." Raven's eyes widened. How much does she know about my sister's power? "Only I realized the child's full potential. When Dr. Grey was done with her, I was going to take her powers." Kestrel summoned her powers, but Raven was quicker.

"Azerath, Metrione, Zinthoes!" Raven shouted, sending rocks flying at the woman. Kestrel dodged and grabbed Rowan up by her wrists and through her into the wall.

"Get your hands off my sister, you creep!" Raven shouted and sent another bolt of power at her. She grabbed Raven by the front of her robes, and began to gather her power of fire to finish them both. She was almost ready to finish them off when Rowan was suddenly in between the fire demon and her sister.

"GET…YOUR HANDS…OFF MY SISTER…YOU CREEP!" She yelled and began to summon her power, powers Raven knew were much stronger then hers ever could be, if used in a rage like this.

"AZERATH…"

"Rowan wait!" Raven shouted desperately.

"METRIONE…"

"Rowan you will bring down the whole tunnel…"

"ZINTHOES!"

Raven cringed into the wall as she felt Rowans searing hot power engulf them. She heard the support beams began to cave and she reached up to grab her sister's arm. She pulled her protectively close and wrapped her up in her cloak and used her magic to teleport them out. She prayed the others would get out ok. 


	13. Sisters

Chapter Thirteen: Sisters

Rowan wasn't sure how long she had been asleep, but she woke in her room with a cold ice pack on her forehead. She had a splitting headache. Raven was next to her.

"What happened?" she asked groggily.

"Shh…" Raven whispered and brushed her hair affectionately out of her sister's face. "You used your powers to destroy Kestrel, and in the process destroyed the entire subway system and Dr. Gray."

"What about Kestrel?"

"We believe she is still alive. She'll be back."

"Did Robin and the others get out safely?"

"Yes. Everyone is fine. You've been out of it for days now. We were worried…but that doesn't matter now. You are ok." The little kittens jumped up onto the bed and snuggled close to Rowan. Raven tool their advice and kissed Rowan gently on the forehead and sat on the bed next to her. Rowan crawled tentatively into her big sister's lap.

"Why did Kestrel want me?" Rowan asked. You not ready to know, Raven thought. I'll tell her when she's older.

"I don't know," Raven lied. They lapsed a few moments in silance. "I'm sorry," Raven said, "for the way I've been treeting you."

"I know. That mental connection goes two ways ya' know." Rowan giggled and Raven stared at her wide-eyed.

"You knew?"

"I have been sensing your emotions probably as long as you haven been sensing mine. That day we met at the mall."

"You recognized me. You didn't even know about me."

"I sensed you were related to me somehow. I pretended you were my sister. I didn't know your name so I called you…Jessie." upon hearing her name, the little black kitten leaped into Raven's lap.

"What did you call me?" Rowan said, already knowing the answer.

"Tigress." Raven replied. She held her little sister closer to her chest.

"I know you think that I don't love you but I do. We're all each other has you know.

"I love you too big sister." Rowan said and Raven ruffled her hair.

"Hey, what do you say we go play volleyball with the gang?"

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" Rowan called bolting up out of Raven's lap.

"But the first one's got to eat it!" Raven called and she chased after her, feeling more loved then she ever had in her entire life.


End file.
